Total Drama University 2
by PhantomOfThePen
Summary: We all have scars. Some have trouble healing while others disappear with our past. But Duncan's scars are coming back. What will his past do to him and those around him? Rated T for abuse, and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes the sequel is up already! Proving I have absolutely NO life. _

_I do NOT own Total Drama Island or any of the characters in it. Don is an OC of mine. Enjoy!_

**Total Drama University 2**

"_**Scars" **_

Don sat in the white-washed classroom starring at the board with various scribbles and numbers written on it. He imagined whoever invented calculus being slowly tortured until they uninvented it. Duncan was on his right sleeping and Courtney was on his left trying to focus through the professors' monotone lesson. It wasn't working. Don looked at the clock and his heart jumped in excitement to find that the class was ending in…3…2…1! RING! The bell rang and the three instantly bolted out the door. Walking down the hallway towards to exit the three slowed down to a walk.

"Oh my god! Can you believe how boring that guy is?" Courtney said. Duncan yawned and stretched his arms placing one across Courtney's shoulders.

"So…*yawn* what did I miss?" Duncan was still waking up from his nap.

"Jeeze, you fall asleep in that class everyday. I know he's boring but you sleep till noon anyway. How tired can you be?" Don was reading the assignment due the next class as he talked and avoided running into a wall at the same time.

"You know your gonna fail the class if you don't start paying attention." Courtney shifted the subject towards Duncan's lack of ambition….once again.

"Awww, and I thought the princess didn't care about me." Duncan mocked his girlfriend's concern…once again.

"I don't! I just don't want to see you fail! You'll drag me down with you. And stop calling me princess!"

"Right! That's why you help me study all the time."

"You don't even pay attention when I do! I have no clue how you have a B+ in that class!"

"You're just jealous cause you only have a B"

"AM NOT! And…well…math just isn't my subject…that's all."

"Yep, whatever you say princess." This comment made Courtney's face turned red and she whipped around and began walked in the other direction. "And stop calling me princess!" she yelled back.

"I don't understand why you have to cause so much drama. So what if she cares. You two are dating of course she cares!" Don put the paper with the assignment on it back in his binder. "It's just unnecessary!"

"But fun" These two words described Duncan perfectly. He was a free-sprit, and young soul. This clashed with Courtney who was the prime example of an old soul. The devil's mix lead to many nights of aspirin and no sleep for Don, who had unplugged his phone since the last incident. Don rolled his eyes and continues walking.

"She's only trying to help. Sometimes she seems more like your parent than anything." Don chuckled but was caught off guard when Duncan said nothing. He looked over at Duncan to see him starring at the ground. "Hey…Duncan, you ok?" Duncan said nothing in response and continued to stare at the cement walkway. "Hellllo! Earth to Duncan!" Don stopped walking and Duncan continued to walk and turn the corner. Don starred at the walkway, now empty. Was it something he said? He had never seen Duncan react like that, to anything! He had known him since kindergarten. They all had known each other since kindergarten, and never had Duncan been anything beyond crazy and wild.

The spring breeze was warm as Duncan walked alone. He was still starring down at ground. He repeated the words in his mind over and over again; _seems more like your parent. _When he opened the door to his dorm, the dark room was so unfamiliar. The shades were drawn like he had left them, but in the darkness was something new, something that he had hidden away many years ago. He walked over to his desk and pulled out and old picture. In it was a man, about 30 years. His arms were wrapped around a woman of the same age. Both were smiling and in there arms. A baby.

Don's pocket began to ring but he didn't noticed till the third ring. He pulled out his cell phone and look at the call ID screen. "BRIDGETTE". He opened his phone. "Hello?"

"DON!"

"Ummm…Hey Bridge"

"Don, meet me at the common now! I have to…." Bridgette's voice trailed off as Don looked back at the corner Duncan had turned.

"DON!"

"Ah! What!?" Don snapped back to reality.

"Were listening to me?"

"Umm, yea. I'll meet you at the common."

"Hey why do you sound so distant? Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Alright, see ya soon. *click*" Don placed his phone back in his pocket and began to walk towards the common. Something _was _wrong. He just didn't know what.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions for plot ideas or future story topics. I should have the next one up soon. Thanks again! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2…YAY! ^.^ _

_I do NOT own Total Drama Island or any of the characters in it. Don is an OC of mine. Enjoy! _

_Update: Sorry that it's been a while, I decided to repost the chapter after noticing a random sentence. That wasn't put in there by me, but I suppose I shouldn't type these things out in class._

_**Chapter 2- Digging in the past**_

Bridgette sat on a bench in the middle of the common starring into the crowds of people walking past her. The light spring breeze blew through her hair and the sun warm her face. Despite the pleasantness of the surroundings her mind was far from at ease. She was on edge. She needed to talk to someone. That's why she had called Don. He was good at this, listening to other people that is. With each passing moment her arms grew itchy and her mind raced faster. Finally the brown haired boy appeared and sat down next to her.

"Hey Bridge." The brunette greeted her half-heartedly, clearly focused on something else.

"God I'm soooooo glad you're here! I need to talk to you." The blonde looked at the other boy who had not been paying attention. A few moments of awkward silence followed. "Ummm….Don?" a few more seconds of silence and Bridgette smacked Don upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Don rubbed the sore spot and looked at Bridgette who had an innocent grin on her face.

"I was talking to you!"

"Oh. Sorry, I was distracted."

"Why? What's wrong?" It was like Don to act like this. Usually he was the one who had it all together.

"Oh nothing, just something about Duncan.\"

"What's wrong with Duncan?" Something wrong with Duncan, that on the other hand was expected.

"Well, I was talking to him and all of a sudden he was acting all depressed."

"Well, did you say something?"

"I…I was talking about why he causes so much drama with Courtney. Then he started acting all weird." Don turned away to look out in the distance. Searching for an answer. Searching for why his best friend since kindergarten was acting so weird.

"Did you ask him?"

"No. By the time I noticed he had walked away." Don puts his hands over his face and sighed. Ever since he was young he had been the father of the group. The one who made sure everyone was alright. Bridgette was the group mom. With that same motherly caring instinct. The problem about caring so much is that you have to care ALL the time. "So what were you talking about earlier?"

"Huh? Oh! Well I wanted to tell you I signed us up to sing at the talent night." The blond had a nervous smile on.

"WHAT!? But….WHAT!?!"

"Well, you said that you sang in high school in a chorus."

"I…I mean…well…yes. But it's been years!"

"Then you should be fine. Singing is like riding a bike. You never forget." The brunette leaned back in the bench and starred up at the blue sky. Bridgette looked at him for a second turned away and began to think. She could tell Don was worried and she was too. He was right. It wasn't like Duncan to act like that. What could be wrong with him? Even though Duncan was outgoing and crazy, none of them knew much about his personal life. As the sun shined on the blonde surfer, the shadow the seemed to have been Duncan's life grew. As she thought more and more about it, nobody knew anything about Duncan beyond what they saw. They had never met any of his family or ever been to his house.

Don had been Duncan's best friend since the two were old enough to walk but even he didn't know anything. The "play dates" were always at Don's house.

"So…what do you think we should do?" Bridgette turned to look at Don.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just sit here and do nothing. If you're that worried do something about it." Don went to say something but the words didn't come out. He wanted to do something but he didn't know to do.

"Let's break into his dorm." Don turned and looked at Bridgette. His face was one of pure shock.

"Wait…WHAT!? You sound like Izzy!"

"If he's hiding something we'd probably find it in his room. You have a key right?" Don reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass key. Duncan was always losing his so Don kept a spare just in case.

"So let me get this straight…You want me to break into my best friend's room to try and figure out why he's acting depressed instead of just asking him?"

"Yep"

"Oh…ok. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

Duncan sat on his bed starring at the ceiling tossup a ball up into the air. His window was open and the spring breeze felt cool on his face. The shades were drawn and the lack of light had been putting him slowly to sleep. The room was silent and all he could hear was faded shouting coming from the past.

"Don't you disrespect me in front of my son!"

The remains of memories long ago began to reform as he fell asleep. He closed his eyes and surrendered to his exhaustion.

"You're never home! He doesn't even see you!"

As he drifted into sleep the voices formed dreams. Images he hadn't seen in years reappeared. But really, they had never left. They were scars on him, on him forever.

"Shut up you bitch!"

A tall dark haired man, whose face was hidden by time's passing struck and small black haired woman. She fell to the ground and placed her hand on her cheek. A small boy, also with black hair stood in the doorway of the room. The tall man noticed him and walked over towards the small frightened boy. The man lifted the boy by his collar up to his face.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room you little brat." The man threw the boy on the ground. The small boy began to cry and rubbed a bruise on his arm trying to wash away the pain of when "daddy" came home today. "Don't cry! I don't ever want to see you cry! Be a man you goddamn little brat!" The man raised his arm and went to strike the boy.

Duncan jolted up in a cold sweat. He felt his face. He had tears running down his face. He starred around for a minute and curled up into a ball on his bed. As he lay there one sentence stuck with him.

_Sometimes she seems more like your parent than anything._

_There's Chapter 2! Please review with comments or suggestions. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I'm about to graduate so the chapters will start coming up slower as it takes me more time to write them._

_P.S No I do not have parental issues, I just have read a lot of books involving it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3…after an entire summer with no updates…_

_I do NOT own Total Drama Island or any of the characters in it. Don is an OC of mine. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 3- Can we really face our fears? **_

The shades in Duncan's room hadn't gone up since noon yesterday. In fact, nothing in his room had changed at all. All his belongings and possessions were in their previous places, even he had barely moved in that twenty-four hour period. He didn't know why he had remained in his spot on his twin-extra long bed for almost a day now. It was a swirl in his head of fear, depression, and apathy that kept him starring at the ceiling. He looked at the clock to see how long the world had been without him, it was 3:31pm. Yes, it had been a full day. He was surprised no one had coming looking…

*knock knock*

…surprise gone….

"Duncan, are you in there? We haven't seen you all day! You weren't in class!" Don, Courtney, and Bridgette stood outside door hoping to hear from their missing friend. There was no response for a good minute. "Duncan, I know you're in there and I know that you know that I have your spare key so…" and with the door opened into a pit of darkness.

The three stepped into what Duncan called a room. They never usually hung out here, as Courtney refused to be in such a messy place. Don sat on the chair by Duncan's desk while Courtney and Bridgette took spots on the futon. Courtney looked underneath her feet to find a dirty pair of underwear, the sight of which made her yelp jump into Bridgette's lap.

The silence that followed seemed to last hours. Duncan had gone back to laying on his bed which left the other three staring at one another. They gave each other looks meaning "You say something!" All were too afraid to break the silence which Duncan was seemingly enjoying. Don cleared his throat and opened his mouth ready to discuss what they had come here about but was swiftly interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it" Duncan said coldly, not even making eye contact. Don's mouth closed and he sat back into his chair, afraid to do anything else.

"But you haven't been acting like yourself! You've been cooped up in here all day. Something's wrong and we want to help." Courtney said as she found her way off of Bridgette's lap and back onto the futon. _At least someone could say something_, the other two thought

"I said I don't want to talk about it, is that fine with you princess?" Usually Duncan's nickname for Courtney was teasing, but this time it was just mean. He sat up out of bed, walked past the other three and out of the room. Don, Bridgette, and Courtney sat looking at each other until Courtney sighed, got up, and followed Duncan out of the room.

"What is wrong Duncan!?!" The brunette said as she grabbed the boy's shoulders and spun him around. "You haven't been yourself, and it's worrying me!"

"What do you care?" the boy replied coldly. Courtney was shocked he said this. How could she not care about him? They had been friends since pre-school and had been dating for over a year now?!?! How could she not care?!

"How could you say that? Of course I care! Why wouldn't I care?" At first Duncan has no response, he just there in the same helpless position. The main reason, he didn't have an answer for her. He didn't even know why he had said that.

"Just leave me alone alright!" The black haired boy sat with his back to the wall burying his face in his hands. Stunned by his behavior Courtney stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, how to help this boy she loved. She decided to do what she felt would help; she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulders.

In a soft voice, almost a whisper; "Please…just tell me what's wrong. I want to help…" With that, the boy she loved began to cry; only a bit at first but eventually full-blown crying. This was all too familiar of the time she had found out her cat had died. She had acted to same way and Duncan had been there. She had cried just like he was crying now. "I love you, and that means I want to help you…"

Duncan lifted his face out of his hands and looked at the girl who was beside him. She was beautiful, and he never understood why a girl like her went for guy like him.

"You're beautiful. You know that?" He said, managing what he could of a smile.

"Normally I would say the same, but crying isn't really your look" the both laughed and Courtney attempt at comedic relief. Duncan put his arm around her and she leaned into his arms. They just sat in each other's embrace for a long time, not caring about everything else in the world; it was just them…no one else.

As Duncan sat there, he began to think to himself; _maybe it was time for him to tell someone. Maybe she could help, or at least she would know. _Duncan had kept this part of his life secret all 18 years he had been alive and it finally felt like the time to change that. He mustered the words that he though could finally push him past this.

"I never told you about when I was a kid…did I?" he said and he wiped the tears off with his thumb. As Courtney thought about it, he never had mentioned anything beyond what she already knew.

"Well I knew you when we were kids. What don't I know?" She was confused at what he was talking about What part of his life didn't she know about?

Duncan sighed and decided for the first time to tell someone about what had happened when he was a kid, why he was crying next to this girl; he finally decided to show someone his scars…

_I hope it was worth the wait…about a three month wait. Please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon…but we've all seen a procrastinate…_


End file.
